1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration eliminator or suppressor for an actuating element of a set of components or aggregate, such as the clutch arrangement of a motor vehicle.
Vibration eliminators serve for the suppressing or elimination of disturbing vibrations which are generated by aggregates or operative components. The elimination of the vibration is carried out through a weight in cooperation with a rubber element, in conformance with a spring-mass system.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
From the disclosure of German Laid-Open Patent Appln. No. 29 30 674, in a disengaging or unclutching arrangement for the clutch of a motor vehicle it has already become known that the play can be eliminated between the arms of a shift lever and a slide sleeve of an axially displaceable clutch disengaging or uncoupling bearing through the intermediary of a separate damping element. For this purpose, the damping element can be constituted as an elastically yieldable profiled spring which consists of metal or a plastic material. Such a profiled spring does not serve for the elimination or suppression of vibrations, but rather for the attenuation of otherwise audible clutch noises and intense vibrations which are encountered at the clutch pedal. These two effects represent a considerable loss in driving comfort for a driver.